1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to an improved anti-theft case, particularly for compact disks, videocassettes, musicassettes and the like, that is of use for these objects when they are exposed and marketed in different types of shops.
2. Discussion of the Background
Different types of anti-theft cases are known in the art, the most relevant one for the present Application being that disclosed in document EP-A0402822, assigned to the same Applicant, that is the preamble of Claim 1. Such anti-theft case is characterized by the following features:
it is composed of a box shaped substantially as a parallelepiped and equipped with an insertion window for a cassette next to at least one of its faces;
this window leaves at least two wall bands next to two opposite sides of the face;
the length of the box room, along the cassette insertion direction, that is between such two sides, is greater than the length of the cassette itself;
a moving abutment member cooperating with a cassette head is provided inside the box in the area of one of the two wall bands: this abutment member can alternatively assume an active abutment position, advanced towards the cassette, and a passive retired position from the cassette; and
a locking and unlocking device to take the moving abutment member from its active abutment position to its passive retired position.
This prior art anti-theft case has been a relevant step forward in the art, providing a simple solution for final users with a strong anti-theft capacity. However, for current user needs, this case shows the following fields of improvement:
a) users of this type of anti-theft cases, that is music shops, supermarkets, ipermarkets, etc., need to show to the people purchasing their products the maximum possible number of products, and therefore require that anti-theft cases occupy as fewer space as possible: in this respect, the appendix for the locking and unlocking device of this case is an increase in overall dimensions in some cases where it is possible to do without it;
b) in case of attempted thefts, through a particularly strong blow given to the container for the locking and unlocking device, this latter one can be made jump off its seat inside the moving abutment member and then the spring pushing force with which such abutment member is equipped is enough to make it come out of the case, making the article inside it accessible to thieves;
c) particularly in case of attempted thefts in anti-theft cases containing videocassettes, the case can be further subjected to a torsion force, that sometimes succeeds in breaking the case, or that it is enough to make the article therein come out.
Document WO 97/05113 (Necchi Pietro) deals with a reduced-encumbrance anti-theft case, whose main object is however that of being able to allow stacking one empty case above the other in order to occupy less space during shipment and storage of huge amounts of cassettes, and not during exposition thereof when cases are with a product.
Object of the present invention is solving the above prior-art problems by providing an improved anti-theft case that, in addition to providing a case that is practical to use and substantially protects the articles therein, has an extremely compact outside shape, that is identical to the one of the product contained therein, so that the product-case assembly is almost unique and has final overall sizes that are reduced to a minimum, these requirement being mandatory for a correct operation.
Another object of the present invention is providing an improved anti-theft cases whose closure means are particularly strong and adapted to prevent any violent action from succeeding in removing the articles contained therein.
The above and other objects and advantages of the invention, as will appear from the following description, are obtained by an anti-theft case as claimed in Claims 1 and 7. Preferred embodiments and non-trivial variations of the present invention are claimed in the dependent Claims.